Junjou Terrorist: Oh Baby!
by wendyls96
Summary: Just a little m-preg story about Shinobu and Miyagi. Accidents happen but when Shinobu get's pregnant how will his and Miyagi's life change. All Junjou couples will appear. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Miyagi, I'm so sick ! " Shinobu groaned as he threw up again.

Miyagi stood behind his little terrorist, rubbing his back. For the last few weeks his lover had been sick every morning, and Miyagi was so worried.

" Oi Brat ! You should see a doctor. This has been going on too long for it to be the flu. " Miyagi said as he walked into the bedroom.

Shinobu brushed his teeth and thought about what was happening to him. He had a feeling that he already knew but he didn't want Miyagi to be mad. The M-preg virus had shown up a year ago in Japan. It was a flu-like virus that could enable a gay man to get pregnant . When Miyagi had heard about it the first thing he did was start wearing a condom until they came out with a vaccine to prevent it. Shinobu was supposed to have taken the vaccine, but the doctor had told him that he was allergic to it, and the vaccine could kill him. The thing was he'd lied to Miyagi and said he'd taken the vaccine. Now he had to deal with being pregnant and possibly losing his lover. Well he would worry about the consequences later after going to the doctor to confirm his suspicions.

Later on that day Miyagi sat in his and Kamijou's office and wondered what could be wrong with Shinobu. He was still thinking on it as Hiroki walked in .

" Miyagi Kyougi* have you finished copying the finals for our classes yet ? " Hiroki asked irritated.

When Miyagi didn't answer Hiroki threw a book at him.

" Ow that hurt ! What's your problem? " He looked at Hiroki frowning.

" The problem Professor is I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Hiroki started muttering that Miyagi was no better than some of his students.

" Kamijouuuu ! You are so mean to me all the time ! " Miyagi whined, and then his face turned serious.

" Oi Kamijou, can I ask your advice about something that's bothering me? "

Hiroki frowned at the tone of Miyagi's voice. Maybe something was wrong.

" What is it ? Is that brat of yours giving you trouble ? " he asked.

" Yeah Shinobu has been sick for the last couple of weeks. Throwing up every morning, and being really moody too. "

Hiroki grimaced as he realised what was wrong with Shinobu. He and Nowaki had decided when the M-preg virus first surfaced and the vaccine to prevent it that they would use safe sex instead of the vaccine. This way when Nowaki finished medical school they would try having a baby .Miyagi had insisted on Shinobu being vaccinated, which obviously he hadn't. Hiroki didn't know whether to tell Miyagi that Shinobu could be pregnant or let the brat tell him. Hiroki decided that it was best just to tell him that it might be pregnancy and see what he would do.

" Miyagi it sounds like he's pregnant." Hiroki blurted out.

" What? No he had the vaccine so he couldn't." Miyagi said frantic.

"Well maybe it didn't work, or he forgot to get it." Hiroki could see Miyagi getting madder by the minute.

" Kamijou can you take my evening class today. I need to talk to Shinobu."

" Sure, but don't be so hard on the brat. Maybe there's a good reason." Hiroki pleaded.

Miyagi didn't answer as he walked out. Hiroki sighed hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

Twenty minutes later Shinobu was at home throwing up more and wishing for death. He'd had to leave school early because he was sick again. Tomorrow he had a doctor's appointment and then he was sure he'd lose Miyagi forever. He rinsed his mouth out and then exhaustion and worry over took him and he sat on the bathroom floor and cried his heart out.

That's how Miyagi found him ten minutes later as he stormed into the apartment. Miyagi's anger left him as soon as he saw the state his little lover was in. Miyagi walked over to Shinobu and picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. He laid down and held his sobbing lover until finally he fell silent.

" I'm sorry Miyagi." Shinobu said voice was hoarse and full of pain.

"Shinobu are you carrying my child ?" Miyagi asked gently.

Shinobu looked up at Miyagi with tears running down his cheeks.

"I think I am." He answered.

" Why did you not take the vaccine, I thought we had decided to adopt instead when your older." He didn't yell but was stern as he asked.

" I went Miyagi to take it but they tested me to see if I was allergic and I am. The doctor said the vaccine might kill me, so I didn't get it. " He looked miserable.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but most of the time we use protection so I figured my chances of conceiving were slim." He started crying again.

Miyagi sighed and hugged him close again. His innocent little brat was going to have baby. It wasn't that he didn't want kids, it was just that Shinobu's family still knew nothing about their relationship. Now they were having a child and that could ruin their lives. But he loved Shinobu and he would do anything to protect him and now their child.

" It's ok Shinobu, we will get through this." Miyagi tilted Shinobu's tear-stained face up to his for a soft kiss.

Shinobu looked at his older lover and smiled relief clear. He kissed his lover back, and then burrowed back in his chest.

" I'm so glad you're not leaving me, and you don't have to worry about the baby I'll take care of everything." He was talking in a rush.

Miyagi silenced him with a mind-blowing kiss. Tongues thrusting and tangling together, then Miyagi pulled back.

" Listen to me Shinobu. Tomorrow I'm going with you to a doctor, and if you are pregnant then we will have to tell your parents about us." Miyagi looked worried at that.

Shinobu nodded solemnly, then snuggled close to his lover. He hoped his parents would take all this well, though he knew in his heart there wasn't a chance in hell.

***Kyougi**\- means Professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Junjou Romantica.**

"Takatsuki-san you are indeed pregnant." Dr. Sato said to Shinobu and Miyagi.

"In fact I'd say you are at least four weeks along, but we will know more when we schedule your first ultrasound." Shinobu and Miyagi nodded, so the doctor continued.

"I will write you a prescription for the necessary prenatal vitamins and something for your morning sickness. Now are there any questions." he asked.

"Yes doctor, I would like to know what the risks of male pregnancy are." Miyagi asked.

"Well Miyagi-san since Takatsuki is young and healthy, there aren't a lot of risks. Still there is the toll pregnancy takes on the male body, and the risk of the child being born too early. This is why we watch closely to male pregnancies, because there is still so much we don't know and each case is different." Dr. Sato answered.

"Thank-you Dr." Shinobu said bowing slightly.

"Yes thank- you so much Dr." Miyagi said too.

Both Miyagi and Shinobu were quiet on the ride home. Both were worried about the consequences of the pregnancy. When they were half way home Miyagi decided he needed to talk to someone about the best way to approach telling Shinobu's parents. He couldn't think of anyone better than his friend Kamijou.

"Shinobu, do you mind if we visit with Kamijou-san before we head home?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu frowned. Why did Myagi want to visit that slutty professor?

"What do you want to see him for?" Shinobu was frowning intensely.

Miyagi grinned even after three years together as lovers Shinobu still saw Kamijou as a threat.

"Kamijou might could help with how we approach your parents. Plus it helps to have allies."

Shinobu huffed but agreed. They arrived at Kamijou and his lover Nowaki's residence a little while later. Miyagi knocked and the door was answered by a very tall, black haired, blue eyed giant. When Nowaki saw it was his lover's boss he frowned.

"Hello Kusama-san. Is Kamijou here? Shinobu and I need to discuss something important."

Nowaki saw Miyagi's young lover with him and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew it was wrong to still harbor a grudge against this man but dammit he hated that Miyagi had tried to kiss his Hiro-san.

"Come on in." He turned to lead the way.

"Hiro-san, Miyagi-san and Takatsuki-san are here to see us."

"What the hell?" Hiroki muttered as he walked into the room.

Hiroki saw how upset Miyagi's brat looked and how determined his friend seemed. Hiroki sighed, why did people always want to dump their problems on him. He could understand if it was Nowaki because he was such a sap for helping others but most of the time Hiroki didn't want to be bothered.

"What brings you and Takatsuki-san here Miyagi?"

Miyagi cleared his throat nervously.

"Kamijou, it seems Shinobu and I are going to have a child, and I was wondering how we could tell his parents."

For a few tense minutes no one said a word. Hiroki was speechless. Nowaki broke the spell though.

"Takatsuki-san, Miyagi-san congratulations! You must be very excited, I know if Hiro-san and I were having a child we would be-"

Hiroki broke in because he could tell Miyagi and Shinobu were not too happy and his overzealous lover was making things worse.

"Settle down Nowaki, I don't think they are too happy right now." But Shinobu piped in.

"I want Miyagi's child, it's just my parents could make things bad for Miyagi and me if they aren't pleased, and, and " he cut off and started crying.

Miyagi rubbed his back and tried to soothe his little lover.

"Kamijou, how do you think we should handle this? I figured since you come from a rich family like Shinobu that you could tell me the best way to approach them about us."

Hiroki thought about that. Yes it was true they were both from prominent families, but Shinobu's father was the Dean of the university and Miyagi and Hiroki's boss. This was a touchy situation, one that needed to be handled carefully and Hiroki wasn't sure he could help.

"Miyagi I don't know what would be the best way to handle this but, I guess the best thing you could do is call a meeting with his family and tell them the truth of your relationship. After all Takatsuki is an adult and his parents really can't control his life, except cutting off his inheritance. But the Dean can make your life very miserable and you could lose your job Miyagi."

Shinobu gasped and his eyes teared up. Miyagi rubbed his back reassuring.

"Don't worry Shinobu, he can't fire me without a damn good reason or I can fight it."

"But Miyagi I don't want to cause you problems, maybe I should just go away."

Hearing that caused both Miyagi and Hiroki to get mad but Hiroki spoke up first.

"Oy Brat! How could you say that, when you are the one who pushed and harassed your way into this asses heart!" Hiroki pointed at Miyagi. Then he continued ranting.

"Now you just want to run away when things get hard. What about Miyagi? What about your unborn child? Instead of being a coward why don't you face up to all this like a man!"

Finally Hiroki ran out of steam, and he looked around to see all the room's occupants gaping at him. Well except Nowaki who was beaming at him approvingly. Shinobu wiped his tears and turned to his lover with determination.

"I'm sorry Miyagi. I won't abandon you or our child. We will visit my parent's home on Sunday, I'll call and set it up. They will just have to accept this, or they are no longer my parents."

Miyagi loved when his Shinobu got all fired up and stubborn. This would work it had to, but regardless he would not give up his little terrorist or their child.

"That's quite alright Shinobu-chin. And will stand beside you always no matter what your parents say or do."

Shinobu blushed and then gave Miyagi one of his rare sweet smiles. They both seemed to forget where they were until they heard Hiroki clear his throat.

"Well I'm glad you too have come to your senses and have formed a plan." Hiroki said.

"Just know Miyagi-san and Takatsuki-san that we will be here for you and will help and support you all we can." Nowaki chimed in happily and Hiroki nodded agreement none too happy but willing.

"Thank you both." Shinobu said grateful to have allies.

"Yes thanks Kimijou and Kusama-san. We are grateful for your help and support, it means a lot."

Later that night Shinobu called his mother and asked if he and Miyagi could come to Sunday dinner and that they wanted to discuss something important with them. And as they held each other close that night they knew that their whole life was about to change but, whether for the good or bad that was the question.


End file.
